All Mine
by Sammiantha-x
Summary: Craig doesn't trust Kenny, and Tweek catches a few moments sleep. Craig x Tweek. Improved, edited and redone.


**Title: **All Mine

**Author: **Sammiantha-x-

**Pairing: **Craig x Tweek

--x--

In lonely South Park after dark, a teenaged boy with a dark blue hat walked quickly down the street, a slightly panicked expression on his face.

Craig had tried not to dwell on the fact that Tweek was home alone with Kenny all night. He'd tried as hard as he could to prevent it happening, but the hard truth of the matter was, the boy couldn't be left by himself, and his parents were too oblivious to arrange a sitter (the boy was seventeen, after all). Had Craig himself not made other commitments in advance he would have been there in a heartbeat, but he'd promised his neighbours he'd watch their kid, and his parents would have been less-than-approving if he'd pulled out the night before. Anyway, Kenny had been only too eager to volunteer to watch the boy for a few hours in the guise of a 'movie night', (a fact that Craig was also trying not to dwell on), and eventually he'd had to conclude that a few hours of Tweek on his own with Kenny had to be better than a few hours of Tweek on his own entirely. It was perfectly possible that Kenny simply liked movies. Just because the boy was known for somewhat promiscuous behaviour did not in any way mean that he was going to try anything with Tweek. He was just being a friend. He was just being nice. He was just…

Craig shook his head to clear the worrying thoughts away, and unlocked Tweek's door with the spare key. He crept into the living room where the television was blaring with the lights and sounds of guns and explosions, and where Kenny lounged over his half of the couch, a sleeping Tweek gently gripping his hand.

Craig tried to contain his fury as best he could when he noticed the contact, but he couldn't stop the thunderous expression that fought for dominance over his usually lax expression. He'd known the grubby blonde couldn't be trusted! Hand-holding! He curled his own hands into fists, and it was only much self control and the unwillingness to wake Tweek from the precious few hours of sleep he was managing to steal between caffeine rushes that stopped him from picking the orange parka'd boy up and forcefully throwing him against the wall.

Kenny must have been able to read all of this in Craig's face, because he held up his spare hand with an expression of helplessness and alarm, waving in an attempt to divert Craig's furious attention.

"Craig, dude, calm the fuck down. He was getting scared is all, and _he _grabbed _my _hand. Every time I let go he started blubbering like a baby. And now he's asleep, I didn't want to wake him up 'cause you're always fucking going on about how he gets shit-all sleep, and I kinda felt bad for the little guy, you know?" The boy shrugged, and gazed at the caffeine addict fondly.

"He _is _kinda cute." Then he saw the expression that still held in Craig's eyes, and smiled feebly. "Kidding, man, kidding."

Craig raised his eyebrows, unclenched his fists, took a deep breathe, and nodded.

"Thanks, Kenny," he said through gritted teeth. The blonde boy nodded back with a cheeky grin, grabbing the unfinished bag of microwave popcorn and shoving a handful in his mouth.

"Mind if I take this?" he said, halfway out the door. It swung closed with a click before Craig had the chance to answer.

With a slight shake of his head, he sat beside his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep upright. Tweek's hair was as unkempt as ever, and Craig affectionately reached up to brush some popcorn out of the wild, tangled blonde mess. He then let his fingers graze softly along the boy's cheek before taking hold of his hand, which was twitching now that it had been abandoned on the couch cushion. The contact caused Tweek's eyelashes to flutter momentarily, and as he mumbled something sleepily he nestled his head into Craig's neck , earning him a soft kiss on the forehead. A small smile lit upon the boy's tired features as he came to, and as Craig lay down, Tweek followed, abandoning the hand-holding in an attempt to wrap every other part of himself around his longer-limbed companion, who had still not removed his blue hat despite the room's warm, toasty temperature.

"What took you so long, Jesus Christ!" Tweek said against the neck he rested against, twitching despite the sleepiness that laced his tone. "I g-got scared!"

"Looked like you were doing fine without me," was Craig's reply, as he stroked an affectionate hand through the messy blonde locks resting on his chest.

"_Ngh_-no!" Tweek said, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "The movie was scary, and Kenny... well, he has really sweaty hands."

Craig's mouth twitched, though it wasn't until the television and all the lights had been turned off, and he was comfortably nestled against Tweek's sleeping body, that he allowed himself a full-blown smile.

--x--

**AN: **Reviews? =0


End file.
